tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alaska Hatano
'''Alaska Hanato '''is a Mew Mew operating in Café Mew Mew. She is 16 years old and the leader of her team. She is infused with the Arctic Wolf and she is named after her mother's home state of Alaska. Personality Alaska is a very calm, serene and focused girl. She is very dedicated to her studies and school work and always has been. She loves spending her time reading or studying despite what others might say. She's very friendly as well, open to making new friends despite having a small shy side to her. She loves spending time with her friends, especially her team. When fighting she can be scared when alone, but she relies heavily on her friends to support her and keep her brave so she can continue to be a good leader. Sometimes she wonders if she isn't cut out to be leader. Appearance Human Alaska is of average height for her age and average weight. She has long, pale blue hair that goes past her back and her bangs are usually held back by a hair clip. Her Mew Mark is on her upper right arm. He everyday outfit is a blue hoodie and a white skirt with black shoes and white socks. Her school uniform is the standard uniform for 11th year students at her school, which is green with a red bow. Mew Mew When Alaska transforms her hair becomes an icy almost white blue and her eyes become a very bright, electric blue. Her outfit is a light blue, her top has straps that go around her neck. It stops above her stomach and her skirt is frayed and goes down to her knees. She has knee-high boots and white, fingerless gloves. She has cuffs on her neck, her arms, wrists and one on her left leg. She gets the ears and tail of the arctic fox. Abilities Alaska's weapon is a large staff with a shimmering snow flake at the end of it. She can use it for a multitude of attacks. Icy Winds One of her basic attacks, she twirls her wand which sends out powerful blasts of freezing cold air which can knock enemies back and slow them down. Winter's Call Alaska's stunning, she sets the bottom of her staff into the ground and a blast of freezing cold air shoots out in all directions around Alaska. Anyone that Alaska views as a threat will be frozen in place. She then follows up with her more powerful attack. Arctic Blast The attack Alaska uses once her enemies have been stunned. Using her wand she blasts out an incredibly beam of magic. Trivia *Despite not being the oldest, Alaska is the leader of her team. This is because of her intelligence, focus and caring for all of her members. *Along with being named after the state Alaska, she is also named for the dessert, baked Alaska. *Alaska can speak both English and Japanese. *She is an honor student Gallery Mew Mew Alaska.png|Mew Mew Alaska AlaskaCafe.png|Alaska's Café outfit AlaskaEveryday.png|Alaska's casual clothes AlaskaSchool.png|Alaska's school uniform evde-baykus.jpg|The arctic fox, Alaska's animal Category:Mew Mews Category:Blue Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mews with Canine Genes Category:Pandora's Things Category:Weapon Users: Wand Category:Weapon Users: Water